The Legend of Kailery
by Crazybuu
Summary: This is the story about the many trials and hardships a female LSSJ would take, as she takes the place of Broly in the universe. Will she be consumed by wrath, or will she be able to control it?
1. Prologue

**Warning: Rated M for these reasons, language, excessive violence, mild torture, mild psychological torture, and suggestive themes.**

* * *

**Prologue- A Hero's fall**

On a planet hours away from destruction, two incredibly powerful warriors clashed over a ruined city. At a speed far beyond what a normal human being's eyes could comprehend, the two warriors fiercely exchanged blows. Immense shock waves made everything around appear to be trembling in fear with each of their violent collisions. Suddenly, a loud explosion separated the two warriors from each other. Smoke and dust clouds blanketed the area where they had been. As the clouds of dust dissipated, the warriors merely stood and glared at one another over the long distance. Time seemed to slow down for the two of them. They both knew the end was near.

The female warrior's long, wild, golden hair glowed a green tint as it swayed with the wind. Her red robe-like clothes were tattered and torn. The top left part of her clothes were torn and dangled down over to her right side. Her black undershirt, had tear marks on the sides. Her white baggy pants were tattered and torn at her left knee. Around her neck she wore her a golden necklace with a sapphire in its center that had been passed down to her from her mother. On her arms she wore golden arm bracers passed down to her from her father, each with a sapphire in its center. She glared fiercely at her sworn enemy with sharp pure white eyes, filled with hatred.

The male warrior's golden, flame shaped spiky hair defied gravity as wind flowed through it. His well toned chest was littered with scratches and small burns. His orange pants, torn at the right knee. He wore an odd mixture of expressions on his face as he wiped the dry blood from his lips. An expression that was a mixture of joy, because of the challenge before him, sadness over the friends and allies he had lost in this battle, and anger at the person that had brutally murdered them. The Saiyan warrior from Earth known as Son Goku. Goku closed his eyes as he reflected on the events that had transpired during this long and grueling battle.

'She's taken all of our attacks and returned them in kind.' Goku thought. 'She murdered everyone with a sadistic smile... This can't go on.' Goku frowned. 'She's not invincible, she can be hurt, we've been able to prove that much in this fight.' Goku smiled faintly. 'Even if I'm unable to defeat her, there is still hope.' Goku took a deep breath and relaxed his body. 'But I won't ever back away from a challenge! Even if it does seem hopeless.' Goku opened his eyes, setting his sights on his opponent. Filled with fiery determination, he took his signature fighting stance.

The mighty female warrior had closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk as Goku had been reflecting on the battle so far. 'I will allow him this last moment of peace before I slaughter him.' The female warrior thought, letting out a small chuckle. 'After all, his son should be regaining consciousness soon. I cant wait to see the look on the brat's face when he witnesses Kakarot's death.' The female warrior grinned sadistically.

The sight of Goku taking his fighting stance broke her away from her thoughts. She tensed her body up, clenching her fists at her sides. She glared at Goku harshly; preparing to unleash her massive power at any moment.

"I only have one chance." Goku calmly uttered to himself. "I have to hit her with everything I've got left!"

"So Kakarot, did you enjoy your final moment of peace?" The female warrior smiled.

"Because it's time for you to die!" The female warrior shouted menacingly. A violent green tinted aura surrounded her as she charged her power. The entire planet trembled in fear.

Goku assumed the stance for his signature attack with a faint smile on his face.

"**KA-ME**..."

As Goku started the chant, the female warrior charged at him with a menacing roar.

"**HA-ME**..."

Goku focused as much of his energy as he could into his cupped hands, forming a sphere of a brilliant azure colored light.

"**HA**!"

Goku shouted as he fired a brilliant beam of azure light at the mighty female warrior. The female warrior laughed menacingly as she plowed right through the brilliant beam of energy.

"Is that the best you can do?! Kakarot!" The mighty female warrior roared as she smashed her elbow into Goku's ribcage with incredible force. The blow caused Goku to bowl over, coughing up blood and gasping for air. The female warrior smiled sadistically as she raised her arms and brought them together to hammer Goku down toward the ground. Goku smashed into the ground with incredible force, forming an enormous crater in the middle of the ruined city. The female warrior wasted no time following up. She charged at Goku with full speed before he could recover, smashing her knees into his stomach. Goku cried out in pain until he momentarily lost consciousness, reverting back to his base form.

The female warrior laughed maniacally as she looked down at Goku. "Poor little Kakarot, that looked like it hurt a lot." The female warrior snickered, mocking his pain.

"That pain is nothing compared to the pain you've caused me!" The female warrior stopped laughing suddenly, her emotions becoming the polar opposite of what they had been just a second ago.

She simply glared at Goku coldly. "Your wailing still haunts me even now, Kakarot…"

Goku could not comprehend what she was saying, it was hard enough for him to even remain conscious while under such a great amount of pain. He stared weakly into the female warrior's eyes as they filled with melancholy.

"It haunts me at every waking moment, Kakarot…" The female warrior's voice was completely calm, and filled with sadness. "...BUT THAT ENDS TODAY!" The female warrior shouted angrily as she grabbed Goku by the throat and lifted him off of the ground.

A young boy on the outskirts of the battlefield stirred on the ground as he regained consciousness. Pushing the debris of a building off of himself, the boy staggered to his feet. His clothes were tattered and ragged, his purple colored gi was torn on his left side. His matching purple pants were torn at the knees. Scratches and bruises littered his exposed skin. He dusted himself off as he focused his senses on his father's fading energy signature and wasted no time flying to over to his father's side. What he saw when he landed shocked him to the core. That monstrous female Saiyan warrior was holding up his father by the neck, squeezing the life out of him. The boy began to tremble, both with rage and fear, unconsciously raising his ki to levels he didn't know he was even capable of. Pieces of debris and rocks levitated into the air around him as tears began to fill his eyes.

Goku instantly sensed his son's ki increase. He knew his son could see what was happening to him, he knew his son's rage was beginning to push what he had sensed deep within him for some time now to the surface. The female warrior also sensed this and quickly turned in a way that would give the boy a better view of her tormenting his father, smiling sadistically as she saw the boys face.

"Ah, so your brat is finally awake." The female warrior said with a smirk. "You know Kakarot, I only let him live so that he could witness this moment," the female warrior grinned sadistically, "The glorious moment of your death!" The female warrior shouted triumphantly.

Goku blocked out everything she was saying, focusing his attention and what little energy he had left on his son.

"_Gohan..._" Goku spoke to his son through telepathy. _"...There is still hope Gohan... Where I have failed, you will succeed!_" Goku spoke his words with full confidence in his son.

Gohan couldn't wrap his head around what his father had just said. He merely stared at Goku in disbelief.

"_But Father…_" Gohan replied telepathically. "_How can I possibly beat her if you can't? She already beat me so easily before..._"

"_Gohan!_" Goku shouted telepathically to Gohan, startling him a bit.

"_You have the power to stop Kailery within you Gohan! You have always had this power, but you're afraid of it... You're afraid you'll lose yourself and hurt everyone you care about. You are afraid of what you are capable of, Gohan._" Goku said knowingly.

"_Don't be afraid Gohan, your power will not change who you are... Power won't define who you are, actions will!_" Goku could feel Kailery's fingers tightening around his neck.

"_There is a time when gentle people like you son, must act. That time is now, Gohan!_" Goku could feel his life slowly begin to fade away.

"_Unleash your anger and ascend beyond the limit!_" Goku shouted telepathically.

"_Remember Gohan... I will always... be proud of you... Farewell._"

The snapping of Goku's neck echoed loudly throughout the area. The hero's body grew lifeless and limp within Kailery's grasp.

"DAD!" Gohan shouted with a look of both despair and shock as he saw his father's lifeless corpse fall to the ground.

Kailery laughed uncontrollably as she threw her life's tormenter's body to the floor like a rag doll.

"FINALLY!" Kailery shouted triumphantly as she kicked the corpse away from her.

"What a worthless piece of trash!" She mocked, as she turned to Gohan who was still completely shocked at what had just happened before his eyes.

"And you... you are the son of a worthless piece of trash, which makes you even less than garbage!"

Tears streamed down Gohan's cheeks as his body began to quake uncontrollably with rage. Kailery looked at Gohan with a sadistic grin.

"Now it's your turn to die, boy." Kailery said coldly.

"**YOU...!**" Gohan yelled with all his might, wiping the tears from his eye's; His expression growing harsher and angrier by the second.

"You what...? Foolish boy, you aren't even a warrior!" Kailery mocked. "As soon as I crushed that worthless slugs head, you rushed me blindly like an idiot."

Gohan's body trembled uncontrollably with pure rage, as he remembered how cruelly she had killed Piccolo.

"Hell, even that coward of a prince and his worthless son were more of a challenge than you, boy." Kailery said with a sadistic smirk.

Gohan's face grew even more fierce.

"Don't worry, boy. Soon you will die… just like your worthless piece of trash of a father." Kailery stated coldly.

Gohan's body began to twitch.

"SO REJOICE BOY! SOON YOU WILL BE REUNITED!" Kailery yelled harshly, as she glared at the boy coldly; getting ready to charge at him.

"**I WILL... END YOU!**" Gohan had finally snapped. The air around him became fierce and violent as it swirled all around the area shattering everything in its path. Debris and pieces of the ground were flung around violently, as the planet itself trembled in fear at the sheer amount of power the boy was unleashing as he ascended passed the limits of a Super Saiyan.

"Oh? Now this is interesting." Kailery mused and relaxed, as she waited for Gohan to finish showing her the extent of his new found power, while she nonchalantly swatted away the debris that dared to fly at her.

Within moments the storm died down, causing an eerie calm. The boy's expression was fierce yet calm, as tears flowed from his eyes and flowed with his vibrant golden aura as lightning trickled around his body. Seeing his enemy's amused smile made his body tense up as he gave her an icy glare.

The battle that would decide the fate of the universe was ready to begin.

* * *

**End of the prologue, A few changes here and there from the original. Honestly, I think this is better. Anyway a couple things, First: On my profile page i will reveal the status three chapters are in, like writing process, editing process, and final proofreading before uploading. So yeah, if you want... check that out. Second thing: Thank Arcane Hurricane for editing this chapter, since it was probably hard work. Anyway, sorry to say... most of the cherryness will be dead in the story for awhile, and there isn't going to be much of my terrible sense of humor anymore after all. I did change the warning to better suit said change, also because i did not want to warn people how depressing the story may get or what they were in for, humor wise. The story is centered around Kailery so i will indeed explore her childhood and such. I got rid of the character bios as well, because i suck at describing in great detail like it was a painting. Btw, quick question. Do you mind if my author comments are in bold? Or is that annoying and i should change it? I got rid of the disclaimers and will be moving them to my comedy centered story. Anywho, her name comes from celery, calorie, and Kailan which is Chinese broccoli. Scar- faced bandit looked up many different things for me and I thank him. Be sure to look up gast and palz since its funny. You can review if you want, even if you hate my story and want to say it, even if you want to troll me, or even if you like the do remember i am not a professional writer. Ciao**

**P.S. Spacing might be off because it was being a pain in the ass.**


	2. Chapter 1: Birth and Destruction

**Warning: Rated M for these reasons: language, excessive violence, mild torture, mild psychological torture, and suggestive themes. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Birth and Destruction**

On the home world of the Saiyans, there is a legend passed on through the generations. This legend was of a Saiyan that is born every thousand years with incredible power. This power could not be matched, and the Saiyans thirst for battle only grew. With his great power, he brought many victories to the Saiyan race; slaughtering all who opposed our races might. As the Saiyans power grew, so did his thirst for battle. The thirst continued to grow until he eventually turned on his own race in order to find a worthy opponent. Anger at their weakness he soon killed mercilessly in hopes that someone will rise to his level. This lasted until he was consumed by his uncontrollable wrath, and became an unstoppable force of destruction across the entire universe. As the universe lost all hope to stop the titan, a miracle occurred. The legendary Saiyan was consumed by his very power that he once was proud of. News of his death spread across the entire universe but the fear still lingered. An old clan of the Saiyans, soon prophesied the titan will be born again, one thousand years later; to continue his path of destruction.

Deep within a well crafted stone castle, two Saiyans are inside of a royal chamber. The chamber was decorated by the history of the Saiyan race, their old weapons and armor covered the great stone walls. An aged Saiyan was sitting in a well crafted, wooden chair. He was wearing royal Saiyan battle-armor, with a blue cape connected near the two red shoulder guards, and wore a black spandex-like suit that covered most of his body, with white gloves and blue boots. His light-brown monkey tail was wrapped around his waist, his hair spiked like a flame and defied gravity. His face showed the experience and wear of a man who has been in many conflicts over his life. He watched his son, with his sharp eyes, as the boy closed his eyes to absorb and contemplate about the legend of the Saiyan race. When he finished telling the story, he started to scratch his goatee with his right hand; waiting for the prince to speak.

The prince sat cross-legged, on the great circular rug that wore the royal symbol of the Saiyan race in its center, with his arms crossed and his eyes close; he took a keen interest in the legend, listening to it intently, and when his father was finished, he began to dwell on legend. He wore the same type of royal Saiyan battle-armor as his father, but his spandex-like suit was blue, and he wore white gloves and boots, each with gold trim.

'A power that is unmatched by all…' The prince thought, as he smirked. 'If only we could use that power, then that over-grown lizard wouldn't stand a chance.'

The prince, unlike his father, did not want to come to terms with a life ruled by that frozen bastard. Though he respected the man as a warrior, as a leader, that is one thing he will never agree with. He wanted to free the Saiyans from the lizards control and lead the Saiyans to where they belong, as the strongest warriors in the galaxy. This legend just proves that he has the potential to do it. But the young prince noticed the disdain his father shown when talking about this 'super Saiyan', surely his father could see the potential it holds.

"Father," the young prince addressed the king while opening his eyes, "why do you show so much contempt when telling the legend of the super Saiyan? Can't you see the opportunity that will arise when one appears?"

"No one would be able to control it son." The king said and sighed deeply.

He then rested his arms on the side of his rather comfy chair.

"How do you know, father?" The prince questioned.

"I know because its in the legend itself, son." The king answered.

"Power without equal will just turn its wielder into an uncontrollable monster, an uncontrollable monster that brings about nothing but pointless destruction." The king looked at the prince sternly, and then rested his cheek on his right fist.

"Don't go seeking uncontrollable power, instead be patient and endure." The king spoke calmly.

"When you rule, there will be a time where you will understand that this is the best path."

The prince responded with a grunt.

"Another one of you patience lessons? Bah!" The prince scowled, and then he started to stand up.

"Besides father, I rather use that power to rid us of that over grown lizard, NOW!" The prince declared, cutting the air with his right hand causing his red cape to move sharply to the side with a loud noise.

The king shook his head. "Son, Frieza would be nothing compared to the legendary super Saiyan." The king stated.

"The amount of destruction the super Saiyan will cause would make Frieza seem like a mere child throwing a temper tantrum." The king smirked.

"Besides son, have patience." The king straightened out his back.

"There will be a day when Frieza will get his due."

"That day wont come soon if all we do is wait, father!" The prince yelled, his fists tightened in anger.

"I will become the super Saiyan of legends father!" The prince ambitiously declared.

"I will end Frieza's reign and the Saiyans will stand at their rightful place!"

"How do you plan on doing that son?" The king questioned coldly, and got out of his chair to confront his son.

"Having ambition is a good thing, but going about that ambition without and bases is just fool hardy! " The king glared down at his son coldly; his fists tightening from anger.

The prince was taken back a little but quickly stood his ground and glared back at his father; tensely taking up his fighting stance.

"How will you be able to control this power, if the legend passed down proves it to be impossible?" The king calmed down and questioned his foolish son.

The prince relaxed his stance and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I am the prince of all Saiyans!" The prince declared, sharply cutting the air in front of him with his right hand.

"If I can not become the legendary super Saiyan and end Frieza's reign, then who can?"

"The legendary super Saiyan is born, this power is not obtained just by anyone…" The king calmly stated.

"Even if the Saiyan is born with royal blood." The king crossed his arms.

"You are chasing nothing but a childish dream."

'The same dream I used to have when I was his age.' The king smirked at his thought.

The prince visibly became angry, with a vein popping up on his forehead.

"I rather die trying to chase after a childish dream, then live my live in servitude!" The prince abruptly turned towards the door, and stormed off.

The prince walked through the door and then slammed it shut. The king scratched his goatee and smirked.

"My, son," The king stared at the closed door, "you will grow into a fine king." The king gave a prideful smile.

"But…" The king paused and turned around.

"I hope this legend never comes true." The king said solemnly.

"The day the legend comes true, is the day the Saiyans will die." The king foreboded.

The king then took off all of his armor and went to his bed. He fell asleep worrying about the future of the Saiyan race.

* * *

Two years later, a low class Saiyan named Paragus was returning from a successful mission. His mission was an easy one this time, and he was pleased it was. After all this was the day when he and his mate will be finally getting a child of their own. After a long time of trying, it would have seemed that this day would never happen, but that's all in the past now. He will either have a son or daughter this day, but something was still eating him on the inside. He noticed something very odd happening to his mate. It seems like she is being plagued by a mysterious illness. It only got worse when she was pregnant.

The illness was slowly choking the life out of her. But the doctors couldn't detect anything wrong, and a Saiyan getting sick is a very rare occurrence. At first she only had a minor cough every now and then, but it soon started to evolve into a more heavy cough. The illness also started to eat away at her vitality, causing her to have very low energy, which effected her performance on missions. The doctors were being utterly useless in trying to identify the sickness, and the regeneration tanks didn't help. The doctors however assured Paragus that this sickness would not affect the baby in anyway. He only could hope that they were right.

"Kalrei…" Paragus said quietly, and thought about his mate's condition.

"Please be safe when I return." The Saiyan closed his eyes.

Paragus's body tensed as he thought about a few worse case scenarios that may happen when he returns and sees Kalrei. This was an habit he obtained from his first mission as a child. A mission to purge the inhabitants of a planet. But by a twist of fate, his pods navigation malfunctioned and he was sent of course to a place entirely different from where his mission was to take place. The malfunction cause the programming session to be half complete, but that didn't matter. A Saiyan is a Saiyan, and his mission was still engraved into his brain. Clear out all inhabitants of the designated planet you are assigned to.

After some unpleasant memories resurfaced in his mind and sorting through some worse case scenarios regarding his mate, Paragus decided to take a nap the rest of the way to planet Vegeta, in order to escape them.

But he had no luck, within his slumber, he dreamed of a very familiar planet and its people. He dreamed of their struggle and their cry's of terror as he rampaged through one of their great cities as a great Oozaru. He dream of destroying everything in his was and the smell of burning flesh. After his rampage he dreamed of the two soldiers that found him and picked him up. Paragus then dreamed of a kindness that he had not felt since. The kindness of a mother that spared his life and raised him. A mother that he brutally murdered.

"Approaching planet Vegeta." A mechanical female voice stated.

Paragus snapped awake, with small tears forming at the base of his sharp eyes.

"Not again." Paragus wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Having dreams of her is a bad sign."

Paragus started to prepare landing at planet Vegeta's space port.

"My child will not have the same experience I had with my first mission. Ill see to that!" Paragus exclaimed to himself.

"If only its power will qualify as elite potential, then it would at least of some training before its first mission. It would also void any programming it would need to receive on the way to the mission." Paragus crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

'That programming is more harmful then good, the majority of the low class Saiyan children that receive it turn either insane or become void of most of their emotions. Depending of the experiences they receive from the planet they grow on. The isolation itself is bad enough, but receiving a voice in your head telling you to kill over and over until you are the last living thing on the planet is terrible.' Paragus shook his head.

'It doesn't help the fact that this policy of sending our weaker young was enforced by that tyrannical lizard… our king is a mere puppet, and that frozen bastard pulls his strings.' Paragus opened his eyes and slammed his right fist into the red cushion seat.

"We wouldn't be sending our children on distant planets in the first place if it wasn't for that bastard!" Paragus's grew more fierce as his anger boiled.

"Kalrei…" Paragus said softly as the attack pod landed at a docking station.

"If you die today, I will not tolerate our child being sent away from me."

'I will the child far away from this place, or die trying.' Paragus thought as his attack pod opened.

Paragus dawned an expressionless face as a dock worker started to approached him. It was just his luck that he got one of the more disgusting looking dock workers.

'Sea green skin with a big, oval like head and tentacles covering his mouth. Web like figures and flipper feet, wearing white standard Planet Trade Organization armor with golden shoulder pads and black wrestling shorts. Krigg.' Paragus scowled in disgust.

Krigg soon stopped in front of Paragus and saluted the Saiyan.

"Ello Paragus, I take it the mission was a success." Krigg smiled under his tentacles.

Paragus glared at Krigg and grunted in response. He didn't know what was worse, how disgusting this creature was or the fact that he was acquaintances with him. Unfortunately. He had the _pleasure_ of working with Krigg ever since he was found and taken back to the Saiyan home world at the age of ten. Paragus cursed the fact that Kriggs species has a very long life span as he prepared to address the foul creature.

"Krigg." Paragus said in disgust.

"I don't have time to deal with pointless conversation. If you stop me like this again, I will kill you."

Paragus gave a threatening glare and shoved Krigg out of his way and made his way through the entrance of the complex.

"Sheesh," Krigg let out a rather big sigh. "You may be Saiyan, but ya don't halfta be an asshole about it." Krigg said under his breath and shook his head while looking down towards the ground.

"O well, time to get back to work." Krigg perked right back up and shrugged.

Krigg went back to work with a smile.

* * *

Paragus walked through the hallway towards the direction of the medical ward. The long grayish colored hallway was filled with Saiyans walking towards the mess hall after they were just returning from the regeneration tanks or just getting standard medical checkups. The hallway was also filled with small lizard like doctors, each with Mohawks of different color and skin that ranged from being dark green to light brown. On his way through, Paragus started to listen in on some of the conversations from the passing Saiyans.

No way, born with ten thousand? Ha! That cant be possible. Seriously?

'Whose child are they talking about?' Paragus thought with a scowl as he continued to walk.

What? A Saiyan actually got weak from giving birth? Pfft, what ya expect from a low class wrench. I wonder who her mate is? Poor guy bonded with someone that had defective genes. HAHAHA!

Paragus started to have a bad feeling in his gut after hearing this. He started to increase his walking pace through out the hallway.

"Kalrei…" Paragus said silently under his breath.

He worried about his mate deep down. He could not understand what was happening to her. She started to grow weaker when she had the power to rival an elite in combat! It was that power in the first place and his strategies that saved their hides when a mission when terribly wrong.

"There is no way!" Paragus shouted to himself. He started to sprint through the medical ward.

As soon as he made it to his mates room, he swung open the door. What he saw shook his very core. His mate, that was once so very proud of her strength, looked so frail. Her once lovely tanned skin now paled. Her slender figure was covered by a simple white gown, a figure that was once very healthy for a Saiyan, now looked like it would shatter when touched. Her once energetic and beautiful face was replaced by one that showed a great amount of fatigue and a deep sense of sorrow.

Paragus closed his eyes and shook his head. He silently shut the door behind him and walked towards the bed Kalrei was laying on.

"Kalrei.." Paragus said silently as he touched his mates left cheek and wiped a tear form her eye.

Kalrei awoke with a faint smile. She grabbed the hand that was touching her and looked towards its owner.

"Paragus." Kalrei softly said as she stared into his eyes.

She let go of his hand and started to get up, in order stand and hug Paragus. But as soon as she got to her feet she started to fall down.

"Kalrei!" Paragus shouted and caught his loved on in his arms, and picked her up like a bride.

"Cant even stand on my legs anymore." Kalrei mused as Paragus put her gently back on the bed.

Paragus looked at his mate with sorrow in his eyes.

"It got worse.." Paragus said as he look at Kalreis sorrow filled expression.

"You should be in a regeneration chamber!" Paragus's raised his voice only to be silenced by Kalrei shaking her head no.

"That wont help." Kalrei stated.

"Why?" Paragus questioned.

"It is either something that I was born with finally acting up, or…" Kalrei paused and looked down to the floor. "Poison."

"What?!"

"Still, after all those close calls, who would a thought I'd be done in this way." Kalrei laughed weekly as she remembered some good times with Paragus.

"This can't.." Kalrei put a finger to Paragus's lips, silencing him.

"Enough about me, the child is very healthy!" Kalrei exclaimed, giving Paragus a heart filled smile.

Paragus gave Kalrei a puzzled look.

"But…" Kalrei punched Paragus's face.

Paragus quieted down at the shock of how weak Kalrei's punch had gotten.

"I said enough!" Kalrei started to have a coughing fit.

Paragus tried to help Kalrei settle the her coughing down by gently patting her back.

"So, the child is healthy?" Paragus asked when Kalrei's coughing fit started to calm down.

Kalrei looked into Paragus's eyes and nodded. Then she cleared her throat.

"Yes, she is very healthy!" Kalrei said excitedly, causing Paragus to smile.

"Ha!" Kalrei smiled.

"Knew I'd get ya to smile." Kalrei mused happily.

"So I have a daughter.. What's her name?"

"Kailery!" Kalrei exclaimed happily.

"Good name." Paragus closed his eyes and nodded.

Kalrei started to cough again; quickly snapping Paragus back to reality.

"H…Here." Kalrei barely managed to say as she started to slowly take off her necklace.

"Give this to her… when she is older." Kalrei started to calm down enough to finish taking off her necklace.

Kalrei put the necklace in Paragus's hand and held it firmly as she stared deeply into her beloved mates eyes, one last time.

"I will!" Paragus exclaimed as he held her hands firmly, covering the necklace.

"Tell… her…"

"Yes?" Paragus asked, trying to hide his sadness in his voice.

"I… I will… always… w… watch over…. Her." Kalrei slowly said as she started to drift away.

Paragus hugged her tightly as she silently passed away in his arms, with a smile.

Paragus gently laid Kalrei back onto the bed.

"Farewell, Kalrei." Paragus kissed Kalrei's forehead.

Paragus stood up and looked at the golden necklace he held in his hand. A necklace he had gotten a long time ago on a planet he hated. A necklace that glistened when light shined on it.

"A diamond shaped center that holds a sacred sapphire… With golden wings on its sides, said to belong to a guardian beast." Paragus started to glare at the necklace in anger.

"A necklace that was said to be over a thousand years old… A necklace that holds a guardian spirit that protects its wearer from a beast within?!" Paragus exclaimed angrily as grip tightened around the necklace.

"This was supposed to be a charm for protection!"

Paragus was about to break the golden necklace in his hand out of anger by slamming it down onto the floor, but he remembered Kalrei's final request and calmed down.

"I will Kalrei…" Paragus said silently, putting the necklace in a safe spot.

"She was gradually getting weak over time when we first bonded… It happened slowly, like her life was being sucked away from her." Paragus put his hand to his chin as he started to think.

"Poison… a slow acting one." Paragus deduced.

"One that cant be detected, and one powerful enough to affect a Saiyan."

"Something smells like fowl play!" Paragus shouted as he tensed up.

"Kalrei… I will protect our daughter, I swear it!" Paragus turned back to Kalrei and vowed.

An unfortunate doctor enter the room as Paragus gave his final goodbye to his beloved mate. He quickly vaporized the doctor and ran passed the ashes, into the long hallway. He grabbed a green scouter along the way.

'Who could have plotted this?' Paragus thought as he sprinted through the many corridors.

"Vegeta…" Paragus said under his breath as he thought about what he heard.

'A child was born with a power level of ten thousand…' Paragus recalled the murmurs as he continued to rush, pushing people in his way aside.

'A child that was born with the power of an adult elite.' Paragus's eyes narrowed as he began to connect the dots.

"Damn it!" Paragus cursed under his breath as he made it to the nursery hall.

It was filled with children that were awaiting to be sent away.

Paragus had no time to spare, he put the green scouter over his right eye and searched for the highest power level. When the scouter located it, he started to sprint towards it. As he got closer he heard a dreadful wailing. He immediately was worry that it was Kailery, so he quickened the pace. To his relief the child that was wailing wasn't Kailry but a boy next to her. Paragus glanced at the annoying child's name and then to the child, to his surprise it looked like Bardock.

"Kakarot." Paragus said as he looked at the child.

"The second son of Bardock… the hero of the low class Saiyans that work his way from the ground up and became one of the more powerful Saiyan elites." Paragus's eyes narrowed.

"And yet his children are such disappointments." Paragus scoffed at the small child.

"If only he was strong enough to over throw that king of ours, we probably wouldn't even be sending our children away." Paragus turned and left the wailing baby Kakarot alone.

The puzzle was finally solved, and all the pieces fit. His child was born with a power level that would easily surpass all the elites put together when it grows. A power level of ten-thousand. As high as Bardock, and she was just born hours ago.

Paragus's body tensed up at his thoughts but quickly turned to his child.

"Kailery…" Paragus addressed the naked baby that was playing with her light brown monkey tail.

The sight brought a smile to Paragus.

'So young, so carefree, so innocent.' Paragus thought while looking at his daughter.

"And yet condemned to death." Paragus said angrily under his breath.

He tapped the glass to get the child's attention. Kailery looked at the silly looking man and giggled.

"I am your father Kailery." Paragus said with a smile.

"I will always be there for you, and nothing will stop me. We will live on a distant planet away from all of this, as a family." Paragus started to look down.

"Your mother will always love you and be there for you as well." Paragus tighten his fist.

Kailery clapped her small little hands playfully. Paragus regained his smile.

"Don't forget Kailery, you will always be loved no matter what." Paragus said with a smile.

" But… I have some business to take care of, before we can leave somewhere together." Paragus turned his back on Kailery and started to tighten his fists angrily.

"I will be back for you soon, Kailery." Paragus turned his head to the side and gave one last smile to his baby daughter.

"Until then… don't cry." Paragus turned forword and started to run.

Kailery started to cry as if she sensed the events that will transpire.

* * *

Paragus quickly ran through many hallways and corridors to get to the throne room. He needed to confront this _king_, even with his life on the line. He needed to know the truth. He needed to know why his mate had to die. And if this _king _was the one that ordered it, he needed **revenge**.

Paragus swung open the throne room doors, silencing any activity that was currently going on in the throne room. Paragus walked on the red carpet, towards the throne were that man was sitting. As he was walking he swallowed all of his anger and bowed before his _king. _

"King Vegeta!" Paragus addressed the king and looked up to the smug man.

"Hello, Paragus." King Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Kalrei has passed way." Paragus bit his lip as waited to gauge king Vegeta's reaction.

"No doubt the cause was birthing that little monstrosity." King Vegeta glared down towards Paragus and rested his head on his right fist.

"My daughter is not a monster!" Paragus abruptly stood up and gave a hate filled glared towards his king.

"Kalrei was poisoned!"

"Poisoned?" King Vegeta asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Why did you have her poisoned?!" Paragus exclaimed as his body started to tense up and shake in anger.

"That is quite the bold claim Paragus, but.," King Vegeta smirked, "I wasn't aware that Saiyans could be poisoned."

Paragus widen as he was completely taken back since he could tell King Vegeta was not lying.

"Forget it." Paragus looked down, trying to figure out who poisoned his mate.

"Saves me some trouble though." King Vegeta said with a smirk causing Paragus to look up towards him.

"Your family is to be executed."

Paragus's eyes widen in shock as his suspicions were realized.

"W-Why?" Paragus stuttered.

"To save the many." King Vegeta answered, causing Paragus to snap back to his senses.

"What do you mean?" Paragus glared angrily.

"Once every thousand years, a Saiyan with monstrous power will be born and will cause the universe to shake in fear at its unstoppable wrath. Your daughter is this Saiyan of legends, and she must die because of it." King Vegeta rested both of his arms on the sides of his throne.

"You can not possibly know that **VEGETA**!" Paragus exclaimed angrily.

"Your daughter was born with the highest recorded power ever for Saiyan children," King Vegeta stood up, "your daughter is a threat to everyone, not just the Saiyans, but the entire universe!" King Vegeta cut the air in front of him with his left arm.

"You cant possible know what will happen in the future, your just afraid." Paragus calmly stated as he glared into the kings eye's.

"Your afraid of what Frieza's reaction will be when he finds out, and your afraid that someone will surpass your family and take the throne for themselves. You are not the warrior king that led our people to victory against the Tuffles, you are but a shadow of a once great man, that is now a-"

"**ENOUGH." **King Vegeta yelled, cutting Paragus short.

"You foolish man, you have no idea the things I am required to do just so the Saiyans aren't eradicated by that frozen bastard!" King Vegeta's fists tightened in anger.

"I had to give him my only son to appease him, do you have any idea how hard that was? No! But you stand here before me with the gall to not only insult my leadership, but to challenge me for my crown!" King Vegeta took a battle stance.

"I ACCEPT!" King Vegeta yelled as he quickly rushed towards Paragus.

Paragus didn't have a time to react as king Vegeta rushed him and slammed his fist into his right eye. Completely destroying his green scouter and causing glass and broken machine parts to be sent everywhere. Paragus was sent flying through the air and as he landed on the floor, he clutched his right eye. It pained him greatly as blood started to gush from it. The eye was lost.

"Its over." King Vegeta said coldly as he charged up and fired a violent purple beam at Paragus when he got back onto his feet.

Paragus was hit by it as he stood up, to everyone's surprise he was not pushed back, nor dead. Paragus withstood the full force of the beam that caused his green and black Saiyan armor to crack near the stomach. He stood his ground, with his body severe pain, he stood his ground as his legged started to shake uncontrollably and wanted to give away from his weight. He stood his ground as blood gushed down from his right eye. He stood his ground and glared back at king Vegeta with pure hatred and malice. But he swallowed his pride and got down to his knees and bowed before his king.

"Pleash ssir.." Paragus coughed.

"Spare my child."

King Vegeta was taken back by this and closed his eyes with his arms crossed. Paragus look at him with hope in his eye.

"No."

Paragus's left eye widen as his hope was shattered by a simple word.

"Paragus is to be executed along side his child!" The king opened ordered.

"B-but she… could be a great asset against Frieza!" Paragus tried to reason with the king on the verge of tears.

"No, the monster dies with you." King Vegeta declared, glaring at Paragus in contempt.

"B-but she…could be a good mate for your son!" Paragus tried to reason with his king one last time.

"No… Just be glad I am sparing your life just long enough to die beside your child." King Vegeta turned his back to Paragus.

'Something I will not be able to do.' The king thought and let out a sigh.

"You two," King Vegeta addressed two royal Saiyan guards.

"Bring him to disposal chamber, and get the child as well." The king gestured over to the guards to get the job done.

"Yes, sir!" A female guard saluted her king, then gave a wicked smirk to Paragus.

"Yes, sir…." The male guard said lazily.

The female wore black Saiyan battle armor over her slightly tan bare skin, and purple spandex leggings. Her raven colored hair was long and wild, and her eyes were sharp. Her dark brown tail was hooked around her stomach like a belt.

With a wicked smirk she grabbed Paragus's left arm, snapping Paragus back to reality, and dragged him off. Paragus gave her no attention and he grasped his right eye and glared at the man that sentenced his family to death in pure hatred.

The male, that strangely looked like Nappa with a full black beard, walked with the female lazily as he put a hand on his bald head. He looked lazily at Paragus and the female that was dragging him; yawning as they walked out of the royal court.

'There is no other way…'King Vegeta started to walk back to his throne.

'The legendary super Saiyan would only ruin everything. The Saiyans must survive for when the time is right… The time to strike back at the tyrant.' The king let out a deep sigh and then sat back down on his great throne.

'I am the leader of the only race that has the potential to not only end the tyrant we serve, but his entire family.' The king grabbed the blue, circular medaling that he wore around his neck and then looked at all of his subjects.

The Saiyans surrounding him started to go back to what they were doing before Paragus interrupted them. The entire royal chamber started to bustle with all sorts of activity as the king watched over his subjects. The king closed his eyes and then rested his head on his right fist.

'The time to act is when my son is ready to take over my rule… The time when he is both strong and wise.' The king opened his eyes and smirked.

'But even if we meet our end today, as long as a Saiyan survives… The cold families reign will end!' King Vegeta slammed his right fist onto his throne causing every Saiyan in the room to look at him. When he saw that he had everyone's attention he stood back up calmly.

"I am the king of the mightiest warrior race to ever exist. It will be a saiyan to finally put an end to Frieza!" The king rose his right fist into the air.

"The glory will be ours!"

All the Saiyans in the room started to cheer and talk amongst each other to who will be the one to end the tyrant that thinks he could enslave the Saiyan race. Some even spared amongst each other. The king smirked and sat back down onto his throne.

"The time will come." The king said silently as he watched over his race with pride.

* * *

The stone hallway was long and dark. Paragus didn't know how long he was being dragged, or cared where he was being taken. The bleeding in his right eye finally stopped but he knew he could no longer see from it. His right eye still continued to glare at the man who just robbed him of his mate, and now his entire family. Paragus continued to glare at the man in pure hatred. The blood that trickled down his right side started to stain his green and black Saiyan battle armor as it started to dry. An armor that now had cracks all over. The only shoulder pad he had on his was completely blasted away.

The female Saiyan dragging him look down at him and sighed. She then turned her at the Saiyan that was walking beside them.

"You, slow ass." The female Saiyan addressed the large bald Saiyan.

"Get the child, ill deal with Mr legs don't work, so I have to drag his sorry ass, there." The female looked back at Paragus to see if that got a reaction out of him from her insult, but it was to no avail. He was still glaring in the direction of the throne room.

The large bald Saiyan grunted in response to the female Saiyans order and changed his direction to head towards the nursery. The female royal guard smiled and started to drag Paragus a lot quicker through the hallway. They finally stopped in front of two large metal doors, the female nodded to herself and hoisted Paragus onto her right shoulder.

"Well Parabust, we are here." The female Saiyan kicked open the doors and threw Paragus inside.

The large room was dark and humid. The air in the room was plagued with the smell of rotten garbage and various other substances. Paragus skidded across the damp floor and snapped back to reality when he stopped. He looked over the room and his anger started to boil.

'This is to be my grave?!' Paragus started to get up on his hands and knees.

'A garbage disposal room?!' Paragus punched the ground with his right fist and glared at the women that dragged him here; The women that was to be his executioner.

"Now, now Paragus, I will give you two choices." The female Saiyan said whimsically with a smile, as she gestured Paragus to stay down.

"You can choose, me killing you right now." The female Saiyan smirked.

"Or you can choose pleasure, before I kill you." The female Saiyan smiled seductively as she licked her lips.

"After all, I wouldn't mind having a child with that kind of power."

Paragus's glare became harsher as his anger reached the tipping point when he stood back up.

"I CHOOSE NEITHER, YOU STUPID WHORE!" Paragus snapped and charged at the female Saiyan, hell-bent on killing her.

The female Saiyan glared at Paragus coldly and deflected his fist and palmed his chest, causing him to stagger.

"You worthless male, you chose wrong." The female Saiyan said harshly and quickly grabbed onto the stunned Paragus's chest.

She kneed Paragus in the stomach, causing his armor to shatter in the area and him to spit out blood.

"I only offered because I wanted a child of that caliber." The female grabbed Paragus's left arm and with a twist of motion, she threw Paragus violently over her shoulder to the hard stone floor.

"Otherwise I wouldn't want anything to do with your ugly ass." The female stomped Paragus's left arm, easily breaking it.

She smiled sadistically at the cry's of pain that followed.

"But you." She started stomping on Paragus's rib cage, each stomp causing a new cry of pain.

"Had to call me." She started stomping harder.

"A WHORE!" She yelled and with one final, fierce stomp. She crushed Paragus's rib cage, causing him to violently cough out blood.

As Paragus started to gasp for air and register the great amount of pain he was feeling, he felt an even sharper pain in his left side. The female Saiyan had kicked him full force causing him to violently collide with the hard stone wall. As he fell back to the ground, he started to lose consciousness. When he hit the ground he tried to pick himself up again, only to fail. As he dropped back down to the ground, he weakly stared at his assailant, ready to lose consciousness. Just as he was about to black out, he heard a faint crying, and his eye widened.

The large, bald Saiyan male had entered the room, holding onto a small wailing child by her tail. He wore a rather calm expression and he saw Paragus's condition and then looked over to his partner, who was glaring at Paragus rather angrily. His partner finally noticed his return and she looked at the crying child, harshly.

"That the child?" The female Saiyan asked, acknowledging the tall Saiyan that entered the room..

He simply nodded at her.

"Well, ill take her from here, you make sure that worthless pile of trash is conscious to see this." She ordered the large Saiyan and grabbed the child from him.

The large Saiyan nodded and walked over to Paragus. He stomped onto his back and caused Paragus to scream out in more pain. He then grabbed a hold of Paragus's hair and pulled his head back. The female Saiyan smiled in approval and set the wailing child on the hard, cold, damp, stone floor in the center of the room. The large Saiyan had a blank, emotionless face as he held Paragus in place, to make she he sees his child.

Paragus watched helplessly as the female Saiyan pulled out a large knife.

"To bad Paragus." The female licked the blunt side of the blade.

"But, orders are orders." The female Saiyan smiled sadistically and brought the knife over the crying child.

"Farewell, little monster." With a look of sheer madness, she brought the Knife down and stabbed the child in her abdomen.

The child let out a shriek of pain and pure terror. The female Saiyan held the knife in place until the child stopped squirming and became lifeless.

"Well that's done." The female Saiyan smiled with a sadistic glee as she pulled the knife out slowly from the lifeless child.

Paragus watched in horror.

"Kailery…" Paragus said silently while looking at the small, lifeless child.

Tears started flowing down his left cheek, and tears of blood flowed down the other.

"HAHAHA," the female Saiyan started to laugh insanely, "the bastards crying!" She mocked Paragus with an insane smirk.

"Come, slow ass. We are done here." She ordered the bald Saiyan.

As the female Saiyan walked out of the room triumphantly, the bald one stopped and look at the now broken man. As he looked down at Paragus, he silently said I am sorry underneath his breath. He then turned around and left the room, shutting the large metal doors behind him. Paragus snapped back to his senses and mustered up all the strength he had left, in order to painfully crawl to his poor child.

"Kalrei… I failed." Paragus muttered under his breath as he continued to drag himself to his child with only his right arm.

When Paragus made it to his child, he put his hand on her cheek gently. He could still feel a small amount of life within his child, to his relief. But he knew there was nothing he could do to save her.

"Kailery… I am sorry." Paragus reached into his well protected armor pocket and pulled out the small golden necklace.

"Your mother will watch over you, but where I am going… I wont be able to." Paragus said softly to his child as he put the necklace gently on her.

The entire castle started to shake violently.

"W-hats happening?!" Paragus stuttered.

As the ground shook he saw his child come to life. Kailery started to cry violently over the shaking ground. The cries grew louder and louder until she was surround by a golden aura, Paragus could only watch his child in shock. Kailery's hair flickered gold as her aura grew more violent. When the ground started to feel like it was being torn apart beneath them, the gold aura around Kailery started to turn more green and became much more violent.

"Kailery!" Paragus shouted over the chaos.

Kailery's hair grew longer and spiked wildly. Her body gained size as her green aura became more radiant in the once dark room. With one final pain filled cry, the transformation was complete and a green energy shield surround Kailery and her father. The two started to levitate with the shield and with another cry from Kailery, they blasted through the castles ceiling, destroying most of it. As they started to break through the planets atmosphere Paragus look down at the planet in horror. He watched as the planet was engulfed in a murderous light. Soon the planet exploded violently and as the shockwave violently collided with the energy shield protecting them both, Paragus blacked out.

Paragus awoke under the hot desert sun. The air was dry and the sand burning to the touch. With new found energy he struggled back to his feet. Using his right hand he blocked some of sun's bright light and surveyed his surroundings. He did not know why or even how he is in a desert, but that did not matter to him. He heard a silent crying, and he knew it could only be his child, Kailery. He walked slowly towards the crying and found himself at a large crater, probably formed when they landed on the planet. In the center of the crater Paragus saw the source of the crying and quickly slid down the crater wall. When he made it down the wall, he quickly rushed over to his crying child. As he rushed a bright light reflected through the sand and shinned in his eyes. He stopped and bent down to see the source of the light. It was the necklace he gave Kalrei, the necklace that he is to give to Kailery. He then picked the necklace up from the hot desert floor and slowly stood back up. He rushed to his child again and when he made it, to his surprise and relief, Kailery's wound was miraculously healed. He decided to put the necklace away, safely into his armors pocket, and when he did he thought about his childs transformation before the planet exploded. The transformation that saved their very lives.

'Your daughter is the Saiyan of legends_.' _King Vegeta's words echoed through Paragus's head as he looked down at his child.

'She with become a threat to the entire universe._' _Paragus's fists tightened as he began to shake in anger.

'Your daughter must die.' Paragus moved his hand over his right eye.

"**Vegeta**." Paragus said darkly with absolute hatred as he clutched his right eye.

"**I WILL HAVE REVENGE!**" Paragus roared through the barren desert.

* * *

_This story is a part of the Dbm2 project. The Dbm2 project is basically a big collaboration of fanfics that were inspired by DBM and or the multiverse theory. The project includes many great story's like, "Bringer of death," "Dragonball A-Z," "Honor Trip," "Piccolo's choice," "Majin Legacy," "Break through the limit," "Gohan: the fallen hero," "Android 1," "Guardian," "Genetic Bridge," "1000 Years after," "Shaded Chronicles," "Internal Menace," and the comedy styles of "Gast & Palz."_

Well, now thats out of the way just a few more things to add. I wont have big and bold author comments unless there is something important I have to announce, otherwise i think i would rarely have author comments at all. If i do get reviews with questions, and or Troll reviews. I will answer them at the end of each chapter,or try to. But a word of warning, do not ask me about power levels. I have a very complicated system of figuring those out, one that only i would understand. Ciao

P.S. I didn't edit my author comment in my prologue chapter because I want to use that as a reminder to myself, don't write when half asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The Desert Planet of Greed, I

**Warning: Rated M for: language, excessive violence, mild torture, mild psychological torture and suggestive themes.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Things happened, and I seem to have a habit of rewriting everything I wrote. *shrug***

**Ah well, things happen. Smashman42, thanks for catching that little editing blunder of mine, it should be fixed now. This chapter was beta read/edited by Super Saiyan Infinity Gohan. Btw, isn't beta reading and editing the same thing? Also, these rewrites might be considered to be recons instead. So if ya read my previous chapters, things might be a tad different.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Desert Planet of Greed, Part I**

A lone Saiyan warrior traversed through the hellish desert plains, the harsh winds grated his exposed skin with sand, resulting in many burns and cuts. His beaten and broken armor barely offered any help besides keeping his broken ribs in place as he walked through this hellish nightmare. The blazing sun offered no refuge as it slowly zapped his stamina with each burning step he took. The Saiyan's right eye started to swell with a large, dark purple lump as dark red blood trickled down from it. His eye was no longer there. But his intense hatred, for the one who caused the wound, helped him endure the agonizing pain.

He had lost everything only a couple hours before. The warrior's mate, poisoned by the one who ruled over him and his family sentenced to death by the same tyrant. Yet, that tyrant was nothing but a tool to the real one.

He had another reason to endure, to live. A gift from his late mate. His newly born daughter, someone he vowed to his dying wife that he would always protect. He carried the small child in his right arm firmly, using a makeshift harness made from the dark colored suit that was under his armor. It may not have smelled the best, but it protected her from a lot of the harsh elements that he was exposed to.

"I shouldn't have flown halfway," the Saiyan spoke to himself with weak, raspy voice, "whatever miracle that gave me energy was quickly burned away…" the Saiyan looked down to his daughter and then foreword again.

"I need to move faster… she's been quiet for two hours now." The Saiyan quickened his pace, enduring the pain once more. "She must live… revenge is my second priority." The Saiyan glared ahead. "This body won't last much longer," the warrior looked at his limp, left arm. "I'm glad that I don't feel that thing anymore. I'm pretty sure it is not supposed to bend that way…" Paragus started to chuckle. "You know the only reason I live is because of you, Kailery." The man started speaking to his daughter, not expecting an answer. "I failed you before… but that won't happen a second time!" the Saiyan growled with renewed his resolve.

_'Paragus, your daughter will become an unstoppable monster. Kill her.'_ The Saiyan king's voice rang through Paragus's head. The father grit his teeth as he saw his most hated enemy in the distance, with his stoic face.

"Vegeta…" Paragus's glare turned chillingly dark. "You're wrong… Kailery will not become a monster! She will be one of my victories over you!" Paragus yelled as hard as he could at the figure. His dry lips started to tear. "Disappear forever into my nightmares! You pathetic dictator!"

Paragus shot a small ki blast at his enemy; the mirage quickly dissipated, leaving scorched black sand where it stood. "Even from the grave…" Paragus started to pant as blood trickled down his lips, "he continues to torment me." Paragus looked down at his daughter, who began to stir.

"Kailery…" the Saiyan shook his head. "I have to press on!" Paragus started to walk once more, moving past the sand that was burnt black, looking ahead with his thoughts turning grimmer by the second.

'Will I fail for a second time?' At that thought, he stared ahead at the seemingly infinite distance towards his goal, his mind filling with despair at failing to save his daughter, yet again. But those thoughts disappeared as he saw something that would renew his hope once more.

"We're close now, Kailery!" Paragus exclaimed with as much of a grin he could manage at the sight of a large sphere like object in the distance. "You see that Kailery?" the Saiyan picked up his pace with renewed energy and sheer willpower. "That's called an environmental sphere. The locals invented it… within that sphere, the planets old environment and people are protected from this hellish desert!"

Paragus continued to talk, in order to ignore the hellish pain his body was in. "I've been to one before, it looks like a paradise inside… but the locals ruin it. Greedy bastards." Paragus's glare darkened. "Those small little bastards sold as much resources they could harvest from their planet as soon as they found out the galactic market prices for them. Frieza never needed to send cleaners to this planet… why waste the resources when the locals themselves were selling everything needed. They were even among the smartest races in the galaxy, able to make virtually anything at a price... too bad greed stops them from making anything helpful for the rest of the galaxy…"

Paragus let out a sigh and coughed up some blood that boiled on the hot ground. "No…" Paragus started to feel his consciousness slipping. He tried to focus ahead of him and continued to march on wobbling. 'Not now!' Paragus screamed inside as his pace slowed down, and his vision started to blur. "Almost there…" Paragus said to his broken body as he almost reached the sphere. "So close…" Paragus quickly took of the makeshift harness and held his daughter towards the dome. "Just… need… to… get… her… in.. there…" Paragus fell down face first, flinging his daughter into the sphere wall. "Be… safe…" Paragus smiled as his vision went dark. In the darkness, he could hear a faint crying sound as he slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep, with a smile on his scarred face.

* * *

"So, is he still alive?" Paragus heard an elderly voice ask as he slowly started to regain consciousness, feeling himself being submerged into a cold liquid, slowly mending his wounds.

'I'm alive?' Paragus thought surprised, not opening his eyes.

"It's amazing that he made it. And with a child no less!" Paragus made out, concentrating on the womanly voice.

'Kailery!' Paragus yelled within his mind, worried for his daughter's safety. The liquid started to bubble around him as he started to shift his body around.

"We had to do a lot of work on the male's body, after all he was pretty much dead. At least eight of his ribs were broken, his left lung was punctured, his-"

"I don't care about that, will you be able to get him back to one-hundred percent?" The elderly voice interrupted the doctor.

"Yes. He's lucky that you're paying for his medical bill or we would've just patched him together with cardboard and duct tape." The doctor let out a chuckle, but stopped suddenly. Paragus could only assume that the old man glared at the nurse.

"And what of the child?" The elderly voice questioned with a no nonsense tone.

"Y-yes… well, I can only assume the male protected the child with his body, after all… sir, the child was only dehydrated and suffering from some malnourishment. B-but, I think she was stabbed recently… there is a small scar in her abdomen that indicates a large, sharp knife …" the elderly man's glare never let up, scaring the female doctor even more. "W-we scanned her and everything checked out, s-she is over there if you would like to see her s-sir…" The doctor's voice started to shake more rapidly.

"Yes, I would… after all, she is one of my investments." Paragus forced open his eye and saw the old man's grin, creeping to the corners of his round head.

'That bastard better not touch her!' Paragus glared at the short, round, elderly-looking man as he walked towards where he thought his daughter was placed. 'But investments?' Paragus questioned himself, 'I see… I am counted in that.'

"SIR!" The female doctor shouted, getting the attention of the old man and pointing mouth open at Paragus's tank.

"Ah, so he's awake? I didn't expect that to happen so soon… heh." The old man turned around slowly, meeting Paragus's glare with a smile.

Paragus finally got a clearer view of the old man. He was wearing what looked like a very expensive black suit over his round little body, as well as a black fedora hat over his large round head. There was a glint of light in his pitch black, slanted, oval eyes, as he grinned widely. But what caught Paragus's attention was the ring on the Nanpanian's stubby little fingers: A golden ring with a large red crystal in its center.

'The leader of the Red shards… Al Capono.' Paragus thought alarmed, recalling the last time he had been to this planet. Paragus's glare darkened, and turned more menacing.

"You Saiyans are certainly surprising. Recovering so quickly from near death. Well, your species is rare now, and must certainly be stupid to die because of giant falling rocks." Paragus's eye twitched in anger at the old Nanpanian's mocking words. "But I didn't save you for your brains, but your brawn. Remember this Saiyan: your lives belong to me… the great Al Capono." Al took off his hat and bowed towards the floating Saiyan as he introduced himself. Revealing a small patch of grey hair on his head. "I'll be back for you tomorrow, be sure to get some rest while you can," Al Capono stood straight up putting his hat back on and turned. "Gyahahahaha!" The old Nanpanian laughed annoyingly as he walked past the terrified female doctor.

Paragus smiled in thought as he floated in the rejuvenation tank, 'He could be useful...'

"Whew," the female Nanpanian wiped her brow, relieved that Al Capono was gone; dusting off her white doctor's uniform. "I don't envy you, Saiyan, not in the slightest." the female caught the man's attention. "This world's most fearsome crime lord had his eye on you, and your child." Paragus smirked at her, causing her to take a few steps back in shock. "Y-you… you Saiyan's are a rather odd race." Her voice started quivering a bit as she spoke, "W-well, be sure to get some rest… you're going to need it." The shivering doctor ran out of the room quickly with tears swelling up in her eyes.

'It would be easy to break out and take Kailery with me, but for now I should regain my full strength. After all, tomorrow will prove to be interesting.' Paragus continued to grin as he closed his eyes, and he began to drift off to sleep.

"SIR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Paragus quickly woke up to the sound of a female screaming.

"Quiet bitch!" the old Nanpanian slapped the female doctor across the face; sending her crashing towards a wall.

"Sir! Please!" the doctor held her left cheek, her pinkish flesh started to swell red. "It's a misunderstanding!" The doctor tried to plead.

"Really?!" Al Capono shouted in rage, his light brown skin started to become red with his sheer anger. "My understanding is, you tried to destroy my property!" The old Nanpanian held the female doctor by her collar, the female now dangled helplessly in the air.

"S-sir!" The doctor tried to speak, her body shaking uncontrollably. The old Nanpanian threw her harshly to the ground; pulling out a gun shaped blaster from his suits inner pocked. The doctor's round eyes widen in shock.

"N-no! Sir! P-please understand!" The old Nanpanian grinned at her whimpering. "T-that child! She is a mon-" The doctor was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. The doctor's white cloths started to be dyed red in the center of her chest. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to speak, only to fall down in silence. Al Capono smirked at the sight of her ragged corpse, blowing the smoke from his blaster.

"Shame too," Al Capono sighed as he said, "She was one of the better looking one's." Al Capono stared at the doctor's lifeless curvy body. "Her hair was rather nice, a healthy violet color. Along with her healthy young pink skin." The old man's grin became creepy, as his thoughts about the corpse turned more vulgar. A laughter snapped him out of his trance. Al Capono turned towards the source of the laughter. "So you like that, little one?" The old Nanpanian started to walk towards a large oval like crib, near the center of the round room. He peered inside the crib to see a small Saiyan baby playing with her light brown monkey tail. The child's black hair was almost longer then her small, pudgy body. "You didn't like that doctor either, did you?" The old Nanpanian's smile turned even creepier as he reached out his hand to poke the small child's cheeks. "You will fetch me a pretty price, young one. Just wait a few years and I will find the perfect suitor-"

Al Capono was interrupted by a loud crashing sound behind him. Startled, the old Nanpanian turned around and met the gaze of a very angry, naked, adult male Saiyan. "W-what is-" The old Nanpanian didn't get to finish his question as Paragus quickly closed the distance between the two; grabbing and picking up the Nanpanian by his stubby, little throat.

"You know Al," the Saiyan's voice was chillingly cold, "it would be simple for me to just snap your stubby little neck right here and now…" Al Capono started to struggle as he dangled in the air. "A Saiyan would never be your property… if you wanted a Saiyan slave, make sure you are overpoweringly stronger than them, or else it could be a little difficult to control them."

Paragus's gaze darkened at the thought of the frost demon that held his race in chains, in the guise of an equal partnership.

"W-wait!" the old Nanpanian managed to stutter through his continually narrowing wind pipe.

"Wait for what? There's nothing you can offer me, let alone do to stop me. My power level must have gained a rather hefty boost, I suppose I should thank you at least for that." The naked, one-eyed Saiyan grinned.

"P-put me d-down and I can t-tell you!" The old Nanpanian struggled to say as the Saiyan's grip tightened around his neck once more.

"That sounded rather demanding," Paragus chuckled, "I don't like that demanding tone." the Saiyan's grin turned sadistic.

"S-Sorry! P-please it w-won't happen a-again, so p-please let me down." Al Capono stuttered, gasping for air. His head started to change colors again.

"Was that so hard?" Paragus said mockingly as he let the old Nanpanian go, the old Nanpanian's backside hit the ground hard. Al Capono got on all four's as he started to cough up a storm.

"F-Frieza destroyed your planet…" The old Nanpanian stood up slowly, trying to regain his composure.

"Ooh, I thought we were 'dumb monkey's that got killed by giant flying rocks'." Paragus crossed his arms and scoffed. The old Nanpanian gulped.

"T-that was just the cover story!" Al Capono started to sweat nervously. "The real story is Frieza blew up your planet... personally." The Nanpanian took a step back in shock at the Saiyan's dark expression.

"I see…" Paragus said simply in thought, "Why?"

"No one knows." Al Capono shrugged, regaining his composure, thinking that he was safe from his imminent demise. "Some say he was afraid of somethin'."

'Afraid of something?' Paragus thought, turning his gaze towards his daughter. 'Couldn't be,' the Saiyan shook his head, "She was just born." the warrior accidentally said out loud.

"Pardon?" The old Nanpanian looked up towards the Saiyan, curiously.

"Never mind," the Saiyan uncrossed his arms, "this is your chance to offer me something, or I kill you." The old Nanpanian gulped again, taking a few more steps back towards the wall.

"I-I can keep Frieza off your trail." Paragus crossed his arms again, his expression saying go on. "You see, I was thinkin', if Frieza wanted you Saiyans dead, then wouldn't he make sure the job was done?" Al Capono gave his sound reasoning, hoping it would be enough.

"That's true, but how would you be able to 'hide' me and my child? And why should I trust you?" Paragus started to question the old Nanpanian.

"W-well you see, me and the old fella are business partners. He generally turns a blind eye to my organization's actions as long as we don't do anything to directly interfere with his operations. As well as long as he gets a cut of our profits." Paragus nodded understandingly. "So the best way for you to hide you and your daughter's presence is to hide in plain sight, as my bodyguard."

"So you want the guy who can easily take your life as your bodyguard?" Paragus smirked.

"Why not?" The old Nanpanian smirked. "You seem capable enough, and I have a lot of enemies that want my life." The old Nanpanian crossed his arms. "I think it is a good deal, with great benefits." Al Capono started to pace around, with a nervous sweat drop by his brow. 'Take the deal already!' The old Nanpanian screamed in his head, wanting a quick way out of this situation.

"Interestingly enough, that is a rather good deal." Paragus uncrossed his arms in agreement and took small steps forward, towards Al Capono. 'I knew he'd be useful, just needed to put him in his place.' The Saiyan smirked, startling the old Nanpanian. The brute suddenly stopped right in front of Al Capono and extended his hand.

"So you accept? Good, good!" The small Nanpanian reach towards the Saiyan's hand and shook it excitingly. 'I was not able to deal with you today, but you will be dealt with in the future.' The old Nanpanian smirked as he stopped shaking Paragus's hand.

"I need a change of clothes." Paragus said, realizing that he was naked. 'Once you are no more use to me, you'll die.' The Saiyan thought, darkly.

"I'll get you some. This, after all, is the start of a beautiful partnership." The Old Nanpanian smiled happily as he left the room.

Sounds of Paragus laughing filled the room.

* * *

**Next chapter preview- Five years have passed since the deal was struck. Friction between the two partners continues to grow as Kailery grows older. Plots are revealed, and the innocent Kailery is the prize. Just what is Paragus after?**

**Fun fact: Paragus spent this chapter either mostly naked, or stark naked. Have fun with that imag****e. ****Ciao**


End file.
